


Невлюбленный

by AAluminium



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Нет ничего страшного, когда старый друг решил заскочить к тебе без предупреждения... Особенно когда этот друг - очаровательная девушка.





	Невлюбленный

Она странным видением ворвалась в его жизнь – непокорная, дикая и белокурая бестия, взбудоражившая все его сознание. Он не был влюблен в нее, нет; его разумом завладевала только животная страсть, когда она своими обыкновенными небрежными движениями тонких белых рук задвигала занавески в его неуютной конуре, стараясь хоть как-то вести быт. Его почти завораживало то, с какой осторожностью она касалась его меча – не от боязни порезаться острым лезвием, но от природной изящности. 

Триш не походила на Леди: она не была такой разбитной и взбалмошной, хотя то, что творилось в ее светловолосой голове так и осталось для Данте загадкой. Однажды она ускользнула – и с собой забрала что-то неуловимое, но, несомненно, очень значимое – и привычное – для него, закостенелого одиночки. 

А теперь она стояла на пороге – улыбалась так полуехидно-неуверенно, что у него не хватило духу ответить в своей обычной насмешливой манере. 

\- Я тебя не ждал, - произнес Данте, сложив руки на груди. – Я занят, между прочим!..

\- С ума сойти, ты в кои-то веки чем-то занят!.. - пробормотала блондинка с ухмылкой, и худые прохладные руки обвились вокруг его шеи. Она, казалось, поначалу лишь хотела обнять – но тут же ее горячие губы коснулись его губ; ее гибкое тело прижалось к нему, и мужчина, забыв о том, что хотел было выдворить эту незваную гостью, лишь крепче прижал девушку к себе. 

Ее опьянял его запах: смесь дешевого одеколона, который ее раздражал, аромат сигарет, которые она ненавидела – и слабо примешивающийся привкус каких-то женских духов – очередная пассия уже успела проверить его постель на мягкость. 

\- Знаешь, я с ума схожу. Ненавижу, когда ты куришь и пользуешься этой низкопробной дрянью, но сейчас я действительно схожу с ума.

Данте не ответил, по-звериному резко прижав хрупкое тело Триш к стене. 

\- Которой я буду по счету?.. 

\- Ты все еще считаешь тех, с кем я сплю? 

\- Я иногда чувствую себя обделенной! 

Триш крепко притянула его к себе и посмотрела в ледяные глаза. 

\- Может, мы уже прекратим болтать? 

\- Может, ты прекратишь меня дразнить? – прошептал Данте в ответ почти с львиным рыком в голосе, в поцелуе больно прикусив ее губу. 

Девушка чувствовала, что и сама находится на грани, и все эти лишние игры и издевки, которыми она так любила выводить его из себя, что, к слову, стоило ей огромных трудов, сейчас неуместны. Она чувствовала его напряженное тело, его сильные руки, почти срывающие с нее корсет, его горячее дыхание на своей прохладной коже.  
«Не медли!»

В следующую же минуту она одарила его очередным поцелуем, чувствуя, как дыхание учащается, а он начинает с силой в ней тактировать. Данте схватил ее тонкие запястья и крепко прижал их к стене, не замедляя ритма собственных движений; он наслаждался каждым шумным вздохом, коротким рваным стоном, вырывающимся из губ этой белокожей амазонки, неожиданной решившей ему сдаться. 

Триш выгнула спину, всем своим существом ощущая прилив наслаждения, но, желая отомстить ей за все ее многочисленные колкости, Данте замедлился, упершись руками в стену. Девушка распахнула бездонные глаза. 

\- Мы и сейчас будем соревноваться? 

\- Нет, я хочу взять реванш. 

Эта ухмылка на его губах… Эти затуманенные глаза. Сейчас ей достаточно было одного его прикосновения, чтобы совсем потерять голову. 

Она неожиданно впилась ногтями в его широкую спину и, с силой надавив, провела вниз почти до поясницы. Утробно прорычав, Данте вновь ускорился, схватив девушку за талию и притянув как можно ближе к себе. Он почти грубо целовал ее губы, шею и ключицы, оставляя яркие следы; его руки блуждали по идеальному телу, которое сейчас находилось в полной его власти. Эта дикая кошка сейчас сдалась – только на мгновение, которое надо суметь поймать. 

Ее стоны становились громче, она перестала сдерживать затмевавшую разум страсть, и все попытки прекратить это сумасшествие оказывались тщетными. Каждый его вздох, каждый поцелуй, каждое прикосновение опаляли ее кожу каленым железом, а каждое движение заставляло ее биться в неистовстве пойманной в силки дичи.

Вскрикнув последний раз, девушка крепко поцеловала горячие губы любовника, который, переводя дыхание, крепко прижимал ее к себе – на удивление осторожно, будто боялся повредить. Он не был груб или жесток – но страстен настолько, что даже во взгляде его необыкновенно светлых глаз все еще читалось желание… 

***

\- Ты позванивай, я же все-таки скучаю! – бросила Триш с усмешкой на губах, поправив корсет. 

\- Это я уже заметил, - он приподнял бровь и скривил губы в ухмылке. – Не хочешь еще остаться? 

\- Я бы с радостью, но у меня самой дела… - она на секунду замялась. – Но ты заглядывай. Я скину тебе адрес, как только обживусь! – девушка игриво подмигнула, почувствовав странную радость от осознания того, что она ему небезразлична. – Надеюсь, что обойдется без твоей пиццы, которую ты так любишь заказывать даже тогда, когда в гостях! 

Данте закатил глаза, но ничего не ответил. Странно, эта девушка все еще притягательна даже после того, как он провел с ней ночь – как и с другими. Но те пустышки быстро становились занудами – с утра они мялись и смущались, забыв о том, сколько пили в его очаровательном обществе, а Триш… О, она читала его как раскрытую книгу – и это его одновременно раздражало и пленило. 

\- Кстати, Данте… Ничего, что я вломилась к тебе без предупреждения? 

\- Мы же друзья, - он ухмыльнулся. – Нет ничего страшного в том, что хороший друг решил заскочить тебя проведать…


End file.
